


Back From the Brink

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV), The L Word (TV 2004)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: Shaw失踪期间，小队接到了一个号码，这个人长得和Shaw一模一样。一个拉字至上和POI的crossover
Relationships: Carmen de la Pica Morales/Root | Samantha Groves, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 2





	Back From the Brink

Carmen觉得，她的生活不能更好了。

首先，她有了自己的酒吧，来纽约的这几年，从打工到盘下前老板的店，她已觉得非常满意；然后，她也有过几个不错的女朋友，纽约的女孩和L.A的相比另有一番风味，她说不出具体不同在哪儿，或许是偏冷漠了些，但不管怎样，她们很少拖泥带水，这对她而言无疑是巨大的加分项。

好吧，只除了一个，Patrice。

自从分手后，这女人就没少骚扰过她，短信电话邮件无所不用其极，甚至有时还会以十分惊悚的方式出现在她家门口。

或许生活并不是那么的尽如人意，但除了Patrice、以及一群偶尔找事的地痞流氓之外，Carmen觉得自己的生活不能更好了。

但最近，她总觉得，似乎有人在看她。

第一次察觉到时，Carmen正在打碟，她本以为又是Patrice那个可恶的女人，但当她顺着方向怒视过去时，却发现是一个她不认识的人，一头微卷的棕色长发，高挑、美丽，「非常美丽」，她在心里默默强调。那人拿着杯酒，背靠吧台坐着，跷着腿，近乎是肆无忌惮的看她。但Carmen注意到那目光并非打量，那女人单单就只是在……看她而已。

多年前，她曾和一个人提过自己所希望达到的音乐水平。现在的话，她早已超过了那个梦想，现在舞池中近乎癫狂的人群便能证明这一点，但那女人似乎完全不为所动，一个人坐在吧台边、以惊人的速度一杯杯的喝着酒，视线毫无波澜的落在她身上。

Carmen压下心里的好奇，避开了那人的目光。

第二次时，她正在舞池里和人跳舞。她转过头，从人群的间歇里看到了她，同样的夹克，同样坐在吧台边独自喝酒，也同样的……美，她们的视线短暂的相接了一会儿便被舞动的人群挡住了。音乐更加的热烈了，Carmen直接跳上了前方的台子，伸手抓着钢管绕了一圈，下面的人群立刻汹涌了起来，整个舞场的热度如被灌了药一样蹭蹭蹭的往上涨。她朝吧台扫了一眼，那人的目光在她和钢管间来回扫了好几次，似乎有些惊恐。

Carmen笑了，手上用力，直接跳了上去，态度近乎挑衅。

第三次时，她被Patrice的短信轰炸搞得即将崩溃。在第无数次摁掉那女人打来的电话后，她一屁股坐在了吧台旁，把手机重重的往上一扔。这响声让不知道蹲在下面干嘛的酒保从吧台后冒出了头，看到是她后，Linus翻了个白眼，“又来了。”

“怎么？”

Linus把他用来清理酒杯的抹布往她正前方一扔，“听着，我知道Patrice最近给你找了很多麻烦，完全就是‘本年度最糟糕前女友’……”他手脚麻利的兑了杯酒给她，在她拿起杯子的同时替她摁掉了又一个电话，“但你别受这么大影响成么？别被个婊子的婊子毛病把一天都给你毁了。你喜欢这儿，所以看在老天的份上，开心点行么？”

Carmen叹了口气，“你说得对，”她说，几秒后又加了一句，“我尤其讨厌你对的这些时候。”

“我总是对的，几年了你都受不了，被人看笑话的是你。”

“呵呵，你回去可小心点，你和你聪明的小脑瓜要是一头栽进臭水沟里的话，被看笑话的那可就是你了。”

“嘿！” Linus一脸被冒犯的样子，“亲爱的，你确定你打得过这个聪明的小脑瓜？”

“打不过？不——”

他们的拌嘴被旁边的一声轻笑打断了，Carmen转过头，发现吧台另一头坐着的便正是那人。时间已十分接近打烊，除了Linus，吧台上便只剩得她们两人，而对方正如往常一样盯着她不放，不同的是，这次那人的嘴角似乎带着点笑，她冲她摇了摇手里空荡荡的酒杯，“能再来一杯么？”

Carmen没有理会Linus的挤眉弄眼，朝那人走了过去，“不好意思，要打样了。”

“哎呦，”那人挑了挑眉，嘴唇向上撅起了一个弧度，“真是专制。”

“你是喝了一晚上么？”

“可能，”那人歪头看着她，酒杯里的冰块被她摇得叮当作响，“也可能没有。”

Carmen笑了，在旁边的位置上坐下，“我是Carmen。”

那人明显的愣了一会儿，像是很久都没和人交换过名字、已不知自己姓甚名甚一样，“Sam.”

“Sam，那么……” Carmen抿着酒杯里还剩下的那一点酒，抬眼瞄了旁边那人一眼，“想去其他地方喝酒么，比如……”她把空酒杯放回吧台，有意无意的划过了Sam的手背，“安静点儿的地方。”

一秒后，Sam笑了，她放下了酒杯，“就等着你这句话。”

*

“Finch我到位了。” Reese说，他坐在车里，百无聊赖的看着对面那栋高层公寓的入口。

“好的，Mr. Reese.”耳机里Harold的声音一如既往的不慌不忙，“现在你应该可以看到Ms. Morales的公寓了。”

“我以为今晚有Root看着，” Reese抬着头看着五楼那个才亮灯的房间，清楚的看到Root在窗边晃了一圈，“怎么了？”

耳机里静默了两秒。

“Finch?”

“五分钟前，Ms. Groves掐断了连线。” Finch回答。

Reese觉得他或许知道原因，而他十分确定Finch也同样知道——五楼某房间临着街的那个窗户上，明显能看到有两个女人在激烈的接吻。他咳了一声，移开了视线。

没人再继续说话，Reese用手撑着头，盯着前方深夜里空无一人的街道。天空上一串闷雷滚过，经久不歇，似乎要下雨了，黯淡的路灯将整条街都照得一片惨黄，渗得人心慌。

“Mr. Reese,” 耳机里突然传来了声音，几乎就把Reese吓了一跳，然后Finch便又沉默了几秒，像是在思考着措辞，半响后才开口，“我——”

“Harold.” Reese开口打断了他，他知道他想说什么，“这不是我们能评价的事。”

Finch沉默了，Reese抬头又朝窗户扫了一眼，那里已空无一人。

*

Carmen没想过Sam会这样的……呃，主动。因为就在酒吧里短短瞥见的那几次来说，Sam给人的感觉都是十分疏离的一个人，神秘、冷淡，带着磁石般吸引人的美感，但今晚……她就像完全换了个人似的，总带着笑，话里也满是暗讽和挑逗，完全超出了Carmen的预料。

Carmen觉得只有这么一种解释——Sam醉了。

Sam的身高优势导致Carmen只能一路后退，路上还被地毯摔了个趔趄，她慌忙抓着Sam的手才稳住了身形，随即才发现自己已经退到了窗边。Sam响亮的笑了一声，“从没想过你是笨手笨脚的那种。”

“真的？” Carmen笑了，“我也从没想过你是烂醉如泥的这种。”

作为回应，Sam用力箍住了Carmen的手臂，将她推在了玻璃上。

“嘿，慢点。” Carmen以近乎抱怨的口气说。

但Sam却再次吻了上来，似乎是想用嘴来堵住话一样。她的嘴里满是威士忌的味道，浓烈得令人眩晕，舌头近乎攻城略地争夺着主动权，让Carmen完全无法抗拒。“Sam –”Carmen喘着气，微微偏过头，但Sam立刻咬住了她的下唇用力吮^吸起来。很快，她便觉得嘴唇有些发麻。

这和她想象中的不一样，但并不代表她不喜欢。

她跟着Sam的节奏，认真而缓慢的回吻着，Sam的鼻息里也带着酒味，温热的扫在她脸上，有着湿润的暖意。窗外一阵闷雷响过，吹进来的风里带着和鼻息相同的潮湿感，似乎有暴雨将至。

“去卧室?”

Sam依然用力的吻着，只哼了一声表示赞同。她一手紧紧的按着Carmen的后颈，一手滑入衬衫下，在腹部游荡着，在把Carmen向后推的同时一把抽出了腰带扔在一旁。她的触碰像阵阵微小的电流一样穿透了Carmen全身，灼热感让整个神经都在随之跳动。她趔趔趄趄的后退，边走边蹬掉了靴子，在Sam将头埋入她颈间的时候忍不住呻^吟了一声，Sam在她的脖颈上用力吮^吸着，一阵阵的刺痛感让她觉得浑身都有些酥麻，“Sam.”

接着她的脚后跟便抵上了什么东西，直接导致她失去了平衡重重的倒在床上。Sam随之俯下身，吻着Carmen衬衫下光洁的腹部，双手向下脱掉了Carmen的牛仔裤。Carmen呻^吟了一声，感觉到Sam的唇已从腹部移到了腰际，一阵突如其来的疼痛让她哼了一声，不自主的向上弓起了身。Sam伸手托住了她的背，牙和唇依然在Carmen的腰部游走，不足以留下淤青，但足以让Carmen觉得那儿的皮肤热得发烫，像在燃烧一样。

“Sam …”腰部一阵阵难耐的刺激随着神经传遍Carmen全身，让她眼前的世界聚焦又黯淡，她用力握住Sam的手，想吸引她注意。

Sam抬起头，伸手在Carmen的脸上划过，拇指轻轻的抚摸着眼尾。她的眼里并没有醉酒之人应有的迷离，反而带着丝莫名的不可置信，在灯光下闪着五彩晶莹的光。她爬上床跨坐在Carmen的腰上，俯身轻柔的印下一个吻。

Carmen抬眼看着她，Sam浅棕的眼睛深得如黑洞一样。

Sam居高临下的看着她，“Come for me.”她说。

Carmen闭上了眼。

*

她醒来的比平日要早，雷声如战鼓一样绵延不绝，震耳欲聋。窗帘还是昨天的样子，皱巴巴的散在两旁，闪电时不时的从天空上划过，如果盯着它看的话眼睛还会因为强光而出现短暂的失明，但除此之外，光线都十分黯淡，让整个屋内都显得十分阴沉。

Carmen翻了个身，觉得浑身都酸疼的厉害，脖子和腰部还有几块地方隐隐的有些刺痛，无一不印证了昨晚的激烈程度。她顺手拦腰抱住了旁边睡着的人，头抵在对方背上，迷迷糊糊的便要再次陷入梦乡。但Sam的身体却猛然一僵，拿开她的手直接坐了起来。

Carmen迷惑的睁开眼，“Sam?”

或许Sam不是一个喜欢搂搂抱抱的人，Carmen觉得她能理解——连着好几晚都在酒吧里出现，毫不掩饰对别人的欣赏，也不拒绝突然的邀请。Sam直接、强势，完全不需要任何前戏，有着急迫得近乎绝望的占有欲。

“睡吧，” Sam冲她笑了笑，可能是因为还没睡醒的原因，这笑显得十分勉强，“我要去趟洗手间而已。”

Carmen睡了过去，再次醒来时雨已下得更大了，厚厚的云层完全遮挡住了正午的阳光。她坐起来打了个哈欠，随手抓过一件睡衣便朝客厅走去。Sam正坐在沙发上，一动不动的不知在发什么呆，她轻手轻脚的走到Sam的背后，“你起得好早。”她说，低头便在Sam的侧脸上吻了一下,令她始料未及的是，Sam却似乎差点从沙发上吓得跳起来。

Carmen挑了挑眉，“你昨晚可没这么羞涩，”她绕过沙发走到Sam面前，双手绕着对方的脖子，“看来酒精是能壮胆。”她笑着说。

Sam的身体依然有些僵，嘴唇动了动似乎想说些什么，但门口却在这时传来了一阵猛烈的敲门声。Sam的脸色应声即变，深深的皱着眉，脸上的线条严肃得吓人。她推开Carmen，手奇怪的插进上衣口袋，“我来开门。”

Carmen被这诡异的气氛逗笑了，她挑了挑眉，“为什么？”

Sam轻笑了一声，“因为…”她慢悠悠的朝大门走去，示意Carmen往卧室走，“你需要先穿点衣服？”

Carmen笑了，“好吧。”

Sam过去开了门，动作小心谨慎得十分古怪。“Car——你他妈是谁？”门口的这声音让已走到半路的Carmen直接转了回来，好心情散到了九霄云外，“Fuck, Patrice.”

Sam挑挑眉，肩膀松了下来，似乎有些惊讶，但门外那女人的惊讶远远不比她少。Patrice直接冲了进来，指着Sam尖声问道：“这女人是谁？”

Carmen抱着手，恼火的全然不想回答。

“你和她上床了？”

Carmen冷冷的回答：“很明显不是么？”

Patrice从喉咙里发出了一声奇怪的声响，看动作是要直接扑上来，但被Sam直接抓住了手腕、僵在了当场。“小姐，我觉得你该走了。” Sam说。

“哈，” Patrice的手被Sam反向抓着，看样子似乎有些疼，一副敢怒不敢言的样子，“你以为你是谁？可以在这里发号施令？”

Sam笑了，但眼里毫无笑意，她弯下腰把脸凑到Patrice旁边，“至少，我可以告你非法入室。”

Patrice在Sam和她之间来回看了几眼，但Sam又使了些力，让Patrice直接疼得叫了出来，她挣开手,夺门而逃。

Carmen挑了挑眉，盯着Sam手里的警徽看了一会儿，“你是警察？”

Sam撇撇嘴，“差不多吧。”

“所以，我是有什么麻烦么…” Carmen朝Sam走近了些，笑得十分挑逗，“…警官？”

Sam僵硬的笑了笑，转头对着门的方向看了好一会儿然后才转头发问，“你觉得她会疯到要杀你的程度么？”

Carmen翻了个白眼，“她已经要杀了我了，不过——”她冲Sam眨了眨眼，“多谢，我先去洗漱一下。”她推开卧室的门走了进去，把门在身后轻轻带上，从纷乱的床上理出衣服，然后，她便在穿衣镜前僵住了。

镜子上映出了一个男人的身影，右手拿着把枪，黑洞洞的枪口正对着Carmen背后，她的呼吸不自主的急促了起来，在镜子上留下了一层模糊的水雾。一篇朦胧中，镜子里的那人咧嘴笑了，竖起左手食指，在嘴上轻轻的做了个消声的动作，然后慢慢朝她走了过来。

一阵风吹了过来，让Carmen禁不住一阵寒颤。卧室的窗户已不知被谁打开了，风正夹杂着雨点往里灌，在雷声的间歇中把窗帘吹得呼啦作响。又有两个大汉从窗户外的消防通道上爬了进来，靴子落地的声音在巨大的雨声中几不可闻。

“Carmen?”客厅里传来了Sam清亮的声音。

那人的枪抵着Carmen后背，用手牢牢的捂住了她的嘴，然后他偏头朝另两人示意了一下，其中那个穿着黑T恤的男人点了点头，躲到了门后的死角处。Carmen挣扎着想发出警告，但只能发出低沉的呜呜声。Sam进来的第一眼便看到了他们，但在她有任何动作之前，那个黑T恤男人便已从背后踢中了Sam的膝盖窝，Sam身体一晃，险些跪在地上，这时间已足够黑T恤紧紧箍住她的双臂。第三个人也朝Sam走了过去，Carmen惊恐的瞪大了眼，用力挣扎了起来。“别动。”身后那男人凑在她耳边威胁道，将枪死死的压在她背上，冰冷的金属隔着薄薄的睡衣让她不禁一个寒颤、僵在了原地。

Sam的脸上并没有任何惊恐的痕迹，她猛地站直奋力向后一撞，将身后的黑T恤撞向墙壁，然后就势抬起双腿，向正朝她扑过来那人的胸口狠狠踢了过去。那人在猝不及防间被踢飞了两米，头撞在玻璃窗上，玻璃哗啦的一声碎了一地。黑T恤被Sam重重的撞上了墙壁，墙上挂着的照片和饰物噼里啪啦的纷纷往下掉。Carmen清楚的看见那人的手松开了，Sam借机挣开了桎梏，抬起右手肘击中了他的下巴，而后转身一记左勾拳，牢实的打在了那人脸上。黑T恤倒在了一边，头磕在了衣柜的一角，鲜血直流，不再动弹。

Carmen身后的那人低声狠狠的骂了一句什么，举枪便要扣动扳机，而在Carmen看来，Sam却毫无防御可言，于是她做了唯一能做的事——她双手抓着那人的胳膊狠狠的往旁边一推。砰！一声巨响在她耳边炸开来，一旁的衣柜上被打出了个黑窟窿，刺鼻的火药味扑面而来。那男人愤怒的咆哮了一声，一个反手便朝一旁猛推了她一把，Carmen踉踉跄跄的倒在了床上，慌忙抬头，正看到了那个还冒着蓝烟的枪口。耳朵依然疼得嗡嗡作响，Carmen觉得自己就像被冻住一样，浑身冰冷，同时那男人眼里的杀气让她的脑子里一片空白。

或许人们关于濒死幻觉的那些论调都是对的，Carmen只觉得所有声音从耳边抽离了出去，眼前的一切都好似慢动作一般。随即她似乎听见了一声枪响，眼前那那人的肩膀应声绽出了血花，他痛哼了一声，枪从手上滑了下去。砰砰，又是两声密集的枪响，那男人痛苦的跪在了地上，抱着膝盖大声嚎哭起来。

Carmen转过头，Sam双手各握着一把枪，都袅袅的往外冒着蓝烟，她把左手的枪塞回背后，走来伸手拉起了床上的Carmen，“我们得走了，” Sam说，她的头微微左偏，似乎在听什么人说话，“明白了。”

“什么？”

Sam把正朝卧室门口走的Carmen拉了回来，“走消防通道，正门有四个人。”

Carmen发现自己的全身都在抑制不住的颤抖，她颤颤巍巍的从窗户爬了出去，大雨立刻便将她淋了个透湿。刚站在消防楼梯上时，脚下便溅起一道火花，她尖叫了一声，楼下又是几声枪响，在消防楼梯上拉出一串火光。Sam紧跟着跳了出来，她将Carmen拉回身后，伸出手便朝下还击。楼下的巷子里停着一辆厢车，有一人正站在车旁，抓着手枪朝上疯狂的开火，接着便在Sam的火力压制下躲到了车后。Sam顺着楼梯慢慢朝下走，不停的扣动着扳机，同时示意Carmen跟上。在下到二楼时，她扔掉了右手的枪。

“你在干嘛？” Carmen问。

“这把没弹药了。” Sam简洁的回答，表情严肃得吓人。雨水正顺着黏在她脸上的头发不断的朝下淌，她抬手将散在眼前的一缕头发拨到耳后，从背后抽出第二把枪。下面那人已趁着这个空当从车后跑了出来，抬手便准备还击，Sam转过身，直接两枪命中了敌人的膝盖。

“来。” Sam抓着Carmen顺着楼梯朝下飞奔。地上有好几个巨大的水泊，点溅起来的波纹相互交织，映着天空中不断划过闪电的亮光。厢车旁，那人正抱着膝盖痛苦的呻吟着。

Carmen盯着那人看了一会儿，觉得有些膝盖发软，让她很想直接跪在雨里不想动弹。“这是你们警察的行动准则么？”她虚弱的笑笑，耸了耸肩，“就是……专射膝盖什么的。”

Sam捡起那人落在地上的枪，“差不多吧。”她说，拉开厢车的门便准备上去。

砰！一颗子弹落在了Carmen脚边，向上弹起打在了车上，发出了金属间清脆的敲击声，在雷声中也显得格外分明。Carmen机械的抬起头，发现先前被Sam踢到窗边的那人正趴在消防楼梯上，满头的血被雨水冲了个干净，手上赫然是把枪。在如此大的雨水中，她都能看清他那狰狞的脸和扣在扳机上满是青筋的手。

在她来得及反应之前，Sam便直接扑了过来将她压在了身下，而与此同时，高处传来了两声枪响。Carmen的背部和大地来了个亲密接触，巨大的冲击力让她一时间觉得呼吸困难，她咳了两声，接着便感到有什么温热的液体滴在了手臂上，和冰冷的雨形成了强烈的反差。她愣了一会儿，然后便立刻恐慌了起来，“Sam?”上面又是一声枪响，但Carmen发觉自己已完全无法正常思考，大脑已被巨大的恐惧所填满，雨水直直的打在脸上，让她睁不开眼睛。“天呐，Sam！”她用力向上推起Sam的肩膀，想看清到底发生了什么。

Sam撑起上半身，湿漉漉的头发如云一般散在Carmen脸上，她的视线仔细的将Carmen上下扫了一遍，一脸的焦急，还莫名的有些恍惚，“你没事吧？”她问。

“Sam!”

“我没事。” Sam平静的回答，从她身上爬了起来，然后抬头冲楼上点点头。

Carmen顺着Sam的视线望了过去，发现原先开枪那人正躺在楼梯上哀嚎，他旁边站了另一个男人，高挑，一身笔挺的西装。

Carmen接过Sam的手从地上爬了起来，“哦，天呐。”她慌忙扳过Sam的肩膀想看清血的来源，雨水从伤口上冲刷而过，将地上的水泊染得微红。“伤得重么？天呐，Sam –”

“真贴心，” Sam偏头冲Carmen笑了笑，“但我没事，”她摆摆手说，“而且我们真的得马上离开了。”

*

「四天前……」

在踏入地铁站的那一刻，Root突然觉得有些恍惚。一切都是熟悉但又如此陌生，过去的这一个月时间虽不长，但给她的感觉就像隔了好几世一般遥远。Bear是第一个奔过来的，她蹲下来揉了揉他的头，他十分高兴的样子，围着她绕了好几圈，末了还在地上撒欢打了几个滚。

“Ms. Groves.”

她抬起头，Harold正一瘸一拐的向她走了过来。他的语调微微有些高，步幅也比平时快了不少，这些无一不在告诉她——他真的很高兴。“Harold.” Root抬头笑了，能再看到些熟悉的面孔让她也觉得由衷的高兴，况且，这世上她能称作朋友的人并不是太多。

“所以，” Root拍拍Bear的头站了起来，“Harry，是什么紧急状况？”

“哦，” Harold愣了两秒，像是还没从见到她的惊喜中缓过来，“恐怕和我们昨天收到的一个号码有关，而且……”他皱皱眉，似乎没想好该如何表述。他转身朝着电脑走去，Bear摇着尾巴跟在他身后。

Root抑制住追问的冲动，迈步跟了上去。她了解他，不管内心看法如何，Harold都不可能真正来干涉她的决定，更不可能因为一个简简单单的号码便坚持要她回来，而且，要找到她并不是十分容易的一件事。

“我觉得你应该知道。” Harold敲了几行命令，然后让开身子好让她能看到屏幕，语调和眼神近乎是有些小心翼翼。

Root看了过去，然后膝盖一软，差点就要直接跪在地上。血液疯狂的上涌，让她可以在耳里听到自己的心跳，声音沉闷得令人难受。一时间，整个世界都在天旋地转。她闭上眼深吸了口气，用手撑着桌子，避开了Harold担忧的视线。“Harold，这是什么意思？”她颤抖着问，“TM为什么会把她的号码发给我们？”

Harold依然小心翼翼的看着她，“她的名字是Carmen de la Pica Morales.”他一字一句的说，“DJ，在城里有一家酒吧，单身，没有子女。”

Root过了好一会儿才明白Harold的意思，她再次抬头盯着屏幕，那张熟悉的面孔依然如刀锋般明晃、令人刺目，但如果更为仔细的看的话，她能发现那些细微的不同，屏幕上那人的皮肤稍显黝黑，而且……她不会那样的笑，从来都不会。

“这是玩笑么？”她艰难的开口，“还是陷阱？”

“恐怕都不是，” Harold回答，“她的背景都对得上，Fusco警探现在正看着她。”

她冷笑了一声，“那你把我叫过来干嘛，Harold？这么久时间，已足够证明你那猴子帮手和Fusco能处理好号码了。”

“Ms. Groves.” Harold叫住了转身便欲离开的她，“尽管这样，但Ms. Morales的酒吧偏……女性一些。John和Fusco警探都不能靠近她，而且我们不能再失去——”

“所以呢？” Root又是一声冷笑，“玩愧疚？真的么Harold？你要把这招用我身上？”

“我没有，Samantha，” Harold平静的看着她，“我只是在请你帮忙而已。”

Root瞪着他，两人都没再说话。Bear似乎感觉到了气氛的变化，他呜咽了一声，轻轻的舔着她的手，让她觉得又酥又麻。她反过手挠着Bear的下巴，转头盯着屏幕上的Carmen de la Pica Morales，她笑得十分灿烂，目光澄澈，视线如有魔性一般落在Root身上。而不管Root有多少次向自己强调这不是她、她们间又有多大的不同，她依然满眼都只有那些相同的地方——她们有着一样的轮廓、一样的……

Root咽了咽喉咙，Carmen de la Pica Morales和Sameen Shaw几乎就是一模一样，而她光是看着屏幕都似乎能感受到记忆中独属于那张脸的熟悉触感，带着和Shaw一贯的冷肃相反的温软。

她不是Shaw。

她不是。

但Root发觉，她无法再承受Shaw躺在血泊中的场景。

不管她是不是那个人。

Root叹了口气，“那酒吧在哪儿？”

Harold冲她笑了笑，“我待会儿把地址发给你，”他说，末了又恢复了那副忧心忡忡的表情，“Ms. Groves，或许你应该——”

“Harold.” Root近乎无奈的笑了，“我知道我在干什么，我能搞定。”

但在晚上，当她坐在酒吧里盯着DJ台上的Carmen de la Pica Morales完全移不开视线时，Root突然发觉，她其实不怎么明白自己为何会在这里，也不明白接下来会如何，她只在一片酒精的迷离中觉得……那便是活生生的Sameen Shaw了。

*

“你住这儿？” Carmen盯着眼前这应该是价值不菲的公寓，屋内从壁炉到小酒吧一应俱全，而且无一不是大手笔。身后奇怪的哔哔声让Carmen诧异的回过头，然后发现Sam正在门边上按着一个像是密码键一样的东西，她这才注意到，那门也有些奇怪，金属做的，十分厚重的样子。

“没有，” Sam回答，“但你在这儿会很安全。”

Carmen闭上眼，不禁觉得一阵后怕，“刚才那个……是什么？”

“带枪的纹身男？” Sam耸耸肩，“猜都不用猜，黑帮。”她转头问Carmen：“你知道有谁想置你于死地么？”

Carmen摇摇头，“不知道。”她没什么敌人，就算有，也不会到这种需要致她于死地的程度。而在这之前，她只有那么一次与枪近距离接触过。那还是很久以前的事，他哥哥打算教她射击，最终以失败告终，而她对那经历唯一的记忆便是震耳欲聋的枪声。但那和今天比起来……简直便不值得一提。

“那你认得那些人么？” Sam问。

Carmen基本只记得那黑洞洞的枪口，但她依然努力回忆了下先前见过的那四个人，“不认识。”

Sam伸手敲了敲左耳的什么东西，Carmen定睛看过去，发现是一个微小耳机。“John，能把你废掉膝盖的那几个人的照片发我么？”

“John?” Carmen问。

“同事。” Sam转头对她解释，然后把手机递给了她。Carmen一张张的翻了过去，最后那男人吸引了她的注意，越看越觉得脸熟。“我认识他，” Carmen把手机递给Sam，“Vick，他常来找我的前老板，我以为他们是朋友。”

Sam撇撇嘴，“现在看来，不怎么’朋友‘了对吧？”

“不，”Carmen无奈的叹了口气，“所以这是我前老板惹来的？噢，我终于明白他为什么以这么……”她纠结了一阵用词才继续说，“…不合理的价钱把酒吧卖我了。”

“Harold？听见没？” Sam说，半响后点点头，转过头盯着Carmen，“现在我们知道他们为什么要追你了，你前老板消失了，你就顺理成章的成了名单上的下一个目标。”

“可喜可贺。” Carmen说。

Sam的上臂已在车上时便做了简单的处理，现在已基本没在渗血。她偏这头似乎在听耳机那头说些什么，末了点点头对Carmen说：“我的朋友能处理好，你要休息会儿么？那边有个小酒吧。”

“我得洗个热水澡，再来点烈酒。” Carmen说，她已经穿着睡衣在雨里和地上打了好几个滚，手脚都在严重发软，她急切的需要躺在热水里放松一会儿。

Carmen从浴室里出来时，觉得视线都清明了许多，身体终于恢复了正常，四肢也没有僵硬得完全不听使唤。她还在浴室旁巨大的更衣室里翻到了些她能穿的背心和裤子，除了黑得清一色之外，它们合适得就跟量身订做的一样。她弄干了头发，还顺手扎了个马尾。

她出去时，Sam背对着她坐在沙发上，穿着件干爽的背心，看样子也是清理过了。在听到声音后，Sam转过头，脸上先有短暂的狂喜闪过，接着整个人就如同被凝固了一样，微张着嘴，一副活见鬼的样子。

“怎么？” Carmen笑了出来，“我道歉好么？我应该先问你的，但这些衣服太合身了，你难道要我穿这条破烂的睡裙到处晃荡么？”

Sam像是突然惊醒一般，她垂下眼，“不。”

Carmen走近了才发现Sam手里正抓着些崭新的绷带和酒精，看样子是想重新料理下伤口，她从沙发后绕过去在Sam身旁坐下，“我帮你，”在Sam迟迟不表态后她又补上一句，“嘿，我能做这些基本的东西，豪斯医生和实习医生格蕾不是白看的。”

Sam似乎妥协了，转过身任由她慢慢的给伤口消毒、上药，最后打上绷带。Carmen不由的注意到，Sam每在转身时动作便变得极其缓慢，皱着眉，似乎在忍着什么。“Sam?”她担忧的问，随即瞥到了被丢在地上的一件防弹衣，后腰处赫然嵌着颗子弹。

Sam看了眼防弹衣又埋下头，“淤青而已，明早就消了。”

Carmen把多余的绷带放回茶几上，转头递给Sam一根毛巾，“你头发在滴水。”她碰了碰Sam的手，向被几缕垂下来的湿发挡住的伤口示意了一下，“保持干燥。”

Sam急促的吸了口气，猛地转过头，一脸不可置信的模样。Carmen迷惑的眨眨眼，随即决定不去多想，她转而看着Sam的眼睛一字一句的说：“Sam，你给我挡了子弹，而这……很能代表什么，”她不安的抿了抿嘴唇，“我是说，你是警察，可能已经习惯了，但你终归是救了我，这对我而言意义重大。”

“哈，我只希望我真的救到了。” Sam的声音抖得厉害。

“什么？” Carmen疑惑的皱着眉，不明白对方在说些什么，但Sam并没解释，她转过头将脸埋在手里，十分疲惫的样子。

“Sam?” Carmen从沙发上站了起来跪在Sam面前，用手抚摸着她的膝盖。Sam放下手低头看着她，眼睛有些发红，泛着晶莹的光。“怎么了？” Carmen问，起身坐在Sam的膝盖上，用大拇指拭去了对方脸上的泪，“告诉我。”她轻柔的说。

Sam没有回答，所以Carmen低下头，轻轻的吻了上去。Sam的嘴唇冰冷又湿润，带着咸味与雨水的味道，Carmen渐渐加深了这个吻，向里探索着更为温暖的那些地方。

Sam僵着身子，似乎十分的……紧张，或者说是犹豫。所以Carmen放缓了节奏，退回来轻轻的吮^吸着Sam的上唇，接着是下唇。她将Sam散在肩膀湿漉漉的头发拢起移至背后，然后慢慢的将双手放在她的肩上，轻柔的来回按摩着，希望可以消除指下的紧张感。随即她把头埋入对方颈部，用鼻尖轻轻的摩擦着，把湿吻遍布其上，然后慢慢向下吻着Sam已经发热的锁骨。

Sam的呼吸和心跳都明显加快了起来，Carmen笑了，单手向下滑入Sam的背心下面抚摸着她光洁的腹部，另一只手扶着Sam的腰轻柔的将她按在了沙发上。她顺势坐在Sam身上，俯身吻去了Sam眼角的泪水，接着是她发热的耳垂。Sam呻^吟了一声，向里别过头，露出了耳后两道伤疤，一个稍显陈旧，另一个却还很新，带着还未完全脱落的痂。

Carmen轻柔的在那两道伤疤上印下一个吻，转头对着Sam的右耳轻柔的问：“这些是什么？”

Sam依然沉默着，似乎全然没有听到。但Carmen没再继续追问，她双手向下将Sam的背心上翻，手指在肌肤上轻轻的划过，最后在Sam的腰际划着圈。Sam低吟了一声，转过头，直接咬住了Carmen的唇开始吻她。但不同于上次的激烈狂热，这个吻却十分的缓慢、深沉，近乎是小心翼翼，像是在一点点的探索、在努力记住这每一秒每一寸的细节一样。她们倦怠而轻柔的吻着，像一条没有尽头的隧道一般无休无止。

Carmen觉得有些头昏脑胀，急需一口呼吸的空气，她离开了Sam的唇去吻她的脸颊、下巴，接着是紧缠着绷带的上臂。绷带上带着药香，有着点点的血迹，然后她注意到，在Sam的左肩处，有一个小小的圆形伤疤。“讲个故事吧，”她用舌在那个陈旧的枪伤上绕了个圈，轻柔的对着Sam耳语，“把这些每一个后面的故事，都告诉我，”她轻咬着Sam的脖颈，“你右耳后面那个？”

Sam咬着牙，抑制住了一声呻吟，“解脱吧我觉得。”

Carmen一路向下吻着，用手托起Sam的腰，她的腹部有几处大大小小的伤疤——有些已经黯淡了，但还有一些显得很新。“这些呢？” Carmen用唇和舌在腹部游走着，让Sam响亮的呻^吟了一声，她抓着Carmen的脸将她拉了上来，重新开始吻她，激烈而狂热。这是个索要的吻，吞噬了一切残存的理智，让Carmen的唇、舌尖和牙齿都完全无法抗拒。她更为激烈的吻了回去，手向下在Sam的大^腿^根^部滑动，恰到好处的施加着压力。

Sam的大腿弓了起来，她朝后仰着头，发出了一声悦耳的呻^吟，“天，Sameen。”

Carmen僵住了。

*

「一个月前……」

Root跌跌撞撞的小巷里向前走，被路上的什么东西绊了个趔趄，慌忙扶住旁边的垃圾箱才没让自己直接摔在地上。但这给她的手掌带来一阵剧烈的疼痛，她转头看了眼，破碎的啤酒瓶正在远处昏暗的路灯下闪着模糊的光。

「Sierra, Tango, Oscar, Papa.」

不过这和大腿上的枪伤比都算不了什么，她先前草草包扎的绷带已是松垮垮的挂在腿上，每一步都会带来一阵剧痛。不过值得庆幸的是，她应该已经暂时甩掉了Decima的追兵，现在，她只需要找个地方，有自来水、有地方可以坐下、能让她取出子弹就行。

「Sierra, Tango, Oscar, Papa.」

“闭嘴。”

她顺着防火楼梯向上爬，在到第四层时终于有了惊喜，窗户上积攒了厚厚的一层灰，她抹净窗户朝里看了一眼，一片黑暗中，模糊可以看到家具上都罩着防尘布，彰示着这里的主人已许久未归。她拧开有些生锈的窗户爬了进去，末了又将窗户关好。

她打开灯，屋里满是灰尘的味道，踩上去时还可以在灯光下看到明显的扬尘，在空中肆意的飞舞着。Root挣扎着走进了浴室，锁上门，打开了墙上的橱柜。她很幸运，基本的医疗用品都有。

「Sierra, Tango, Oscar, Papa.」

她僵了几秒，深吸一口气咬牙忍住了，继续从橱柜里翻着她需要的东西，随即靠着墙慢慢坐了下来。她拆掉早已没用的纱布，愉悦的发现伤口处并没多少血，这代表子弹应该没有磕到什么主血管。Root挑出子弹，慢慢的清理着腿上和手上的伤口，等一切收拾妥当后，站起来洗干净了手。

她瞪着水槽，看着里面带着微红的水打着旋慢慢下沉，随着最后响亮的一声全部消失在了黑洞洞的下水道里。

「排除掉了一个」，她想。

Root常把自己现在做的事想成一项排除工作，每一次千辛万苦寻来的线索被证实为毫无价值时，都只会代表她离答案又进了一步，不管这一步有多么微不足道，也不管自己是否差点搭上性命。她满心都只有一个念头：继续，继续，继续。

「Sierra, Tango, Oscar, Papa.」

“我说，闭嘴！”她猛地抬头吼了过去，在镜子里瞥见了自己。她看起来糟糕透了，脸色灰败，眼窝深陷，眼睛里满是血丝，像是燃着火。

「STOP」，耳里的声音回应道。

Root冷笑了一声，“真的？你这些天第一个词就是这个？”在Samaritan掌局的现在，TM要传达消息已变得十分困难，到现在为止， **她** 直接说话的次数屈指可数，几乎都是在所有人生死一线的时候才会简短的提示两句。

「STOP.」

她还记得不久前的日子，她只能从零星的线索里推测出TM要传达的信息，那时的她无比希望着能再在耳里听到那熟悉的声音，什么都好。但现在……Root只觉得可笑。Stop？真的？她需要帮助，Shaw需要帮助，而TM却没有提供任何的线索，还一次次的——

「STOP.」

“闭，嘴。” Root猛地一挥手，将水池上的瓶瓶罐罐打落了一地。“我只要求过你这一件事，”她吼道，“从头到尾都只这一件！”她从未质疑过TM的决定和命令，从未有过。她一丝不苟的执行了TM要求的所有事，一件都未落下。但现在，为什么 **她** 连一个小小的要求都不能满足她？

而且，那是Shaw。

Sameen Shaw，是 **她** 的执行人，更是他们这群小家庭中的一员。Root从不认为自己会在某一天成为什么中的一员或被什么人所接纳，但现在……

「STOP.」

Root神经质的笑了，突觉耳边有温热的液体流过，她低头看着自己的右手，上面已不知何时握了把小刀，上面满是鲜血。她抬起头，镜子里的她，血已染尽了她的右半边脸。

Root突然才意识到了自己刚才做了什么。

疼痛感后知后觉的驻扎了进来，直接让她回忆起了很久前Control给她的那个“馈赠”。她闭上眼，死死的握着刀，用力之大，导致关节都有些发疼，“告诉我她在哪儿，”她静静的说，“求你。”

「STOP.」

Root嗤笑了一声，眼里有了泪，“那么，我想这就是我们分道扬镳的地方了，”声音颤抖得厉害，她低头深吸了口气，“再见。”

「STOP. STOP. STOP. STOP. STOP. STOP. STOP. STO –」

世界陡然清净了。

Root将刀丢在一旁，颓然的坐了下来。

*

Sam的大腿弓了起来，她朝后仰着头，发出了一声悦耳的呻吟，“天，Sameen。”

Carmen僵住了，她用手肘撑起上半身坐了起来，十分恼火，“你是在想其他人么？”她问，“这Sameen是谁？”

Sam的眼睛颤了颤，身体一震，看样子也才反应过来。她动了动嘴唇，似乎想否认。但最后，她闭上眼低低的说：“对不起。”

Carmen盯着前方的壁炉，恼火的拨了拨头发。“你只是为了找慰藉而已么？”她起身转过头狠狠的瞪了回去，“因为我——“她顿住了——Sam已从沙发上坐了起来，低头抱着腿沉默不语，而这样子让Carmen发觉她实在难以生什么气，她翻了个白眼，重重的叹了口气，“好吧，这都是怎么回事？”

“Carmen，” Sam抬起头，“这都不应该发生，对不起，这……太错了。”

“错？” Carmen疑惑的皱皱眉，Sam眼神里带着莫名其妙的愧疚和哀恸，让Carmen突然明白了些什么。“你是在劈——”她摇摇头，“ 算了，别告诉我，我不想知道，也不想掺和。” Sam依然低着沉默着，而这让Carmen回忆起了Sam见到她时那些种种奇怪的反应。

“我让你想起了她对吧？”

这次，Sam抬起了头，直直的看着她，眼神恍惚，“是的。”她回答。

“天，” Carmen有了以手抚额的冲动，“这简直太操蛋了，我得走了。”她摇摇头朝门口走去，半路突然想起又补上一句，“这些衣服我洗了后会寄回来。”

Sam突然有了动作，她以同刚才完全不同的精神状态和身手、一个箭步冲到她面前抓住了她，“Carmen，等等。”

“干嘛？”

“你还不能走。”

Carmen觉得十分好笑，她瞪了过去，“凭什么？”

“外面很危险，” Sam一副满是道理的语气，“那些人可能还在找你。”在Carmen迟迟未表态后她又加了一句：“而且，你不知道那门的密码。”她朝身后指了指，脸上有着隐隐的笑。Carmen瞪着后面那个十分厚重的金属门，不禁呆滞了一阵。“Carmen，这对你来说是最安全的地方，” Sam继续说，“相信我好么？我需要你留下来。”

这略显奇怪的措辞让Carmen又是一愣，她还想继续坚持，但随即便注意到了Sam肩上的绷带，上面隐隐带着些血迹。那虽只是个擦伤而已，和后背上子弹撞击产生的淤青一样，过不了几天便再不会有任何痕迹，但这些依然是Sam救了她一命的明证。而如果她就这样因为一时的不快而冲出去，如果再有危险，她将会把自己、把Sam置于何地？

几年前的她会直接夺门而出，但现在……

Carmen叹了口气，“好吧。”但这并不代表她不生气，被玩弄感情并不是什么令人愉快的经历。她甩开了Sam的手往回走，然后直接闭眼倒在了沙发上。Sam应该是默默的跟上了她，因为她很快便觉得旁边的沙发向下凹陷了许多。

“你和她真的很像。”身旁突然传来个声音，把Carmen吓了一跳，她睁开眼，发现Sam正在看她。她哼了一声，“所以你就只是来找慰藉的而已。”

Sam自顾自的往下说：“就外表来看你们和双胞胎一样。”

这引起了Carmen的兴趣，她坐了起来，“真的？那么像？有照片么？”

Sam摇摇头，“没有，我们不怎么……拍照。”

对于这个回答，Carmen并不感到意外，“所以我和这个Sameen有可能是亲戚么？”

“不清楚。”

“哈，” Carmen略带讽刺的说，“所以你们是还没发展到聊家人的那一步？”

Sam似乎毫不在意，“不是那样。”然后她似乎想到了什么很好笑的事，直接笑了出来，“第一次见面的时候，我用一把电熨斗威胁了她，第二次……”她撇了撇嘴，“反正也不怎么愉快。”

“怎么？” Carmen问，“换她用电熨斗威胁你了？”

“不是，” Sam耸耸肩，“她用的枪。”

Carmen觉得这笑话很冷。

“那之后不久，我的……”Sam艰难的咽了咽喉咙，“前老板让我和她一起工作，而她——”她顿住了，好一会儿后才继续往下说，“她很特别，和我见过的所有人都不同。”

Carmen挑了挑眉，“你还记得你两分钟前说的话么？”

Sam笑着摇摇头，“记得，你确实和她长得像，但你们就像硬币的两面一样。她危险、严厉……疏远，让我不由自主的很想给她刺激点反应出来，这几乎就成了个挑战。但当这成了习惯、习惯又成了自然……我就——”她颤抖着深吸了口气，“我不敢抱有太大的希望，也不敢去相信真有什么，但我依然期待着或许有一天，当时间地点都对的时候，我们可以……”她没再继续往下说了，Carmen也没有说话，静静的看着Sam眼角渐渐翻出的泪花。

Sam吸了吸鼻子，颤抖着笑了一声，“接着她便给了我所有我一直梦寐以求的东西，然后又离开了。”

她们沉默了很长一段时间，直到最后Carmen打破了沉默，“好吧，”她耸耸肩，“你得走出来，而随便和什么人上床不是解决方案。”

Sam从喉咙里发出了一阵笑声，转过头望着她，“如果我不想走出来呢？”

“这是你第一次和人聊这事对吧？” Carmen说，没等回答便继续往下说，“说出来就是好事，是你变好的第一步。”

“我没哪儿不好！” Sam突然站起来吼道。

Carmen不为所动，坐在沙发上，抱着手淡淡的看着Sam，“你很不好，至少我觉得我是这样，”她说，末了叹了口气，“听着，我完全明白你的感受。”

“呵，你不明白。”

Carmen没有生气，“好吧，或许我不明白，但我曾经和你一样。我有过一个挚爱，而就在我以为我要和她共度余生时，她把我一个人留在了神坛上。” 

Sam静了下来，她短暂了闭了会儿眼睛然后定定的看着Carmen，“我很抱歉。”

“没事儿，好几年前的事了，”她不在意的挥挥手，“但最令我痛苦的事在于，我知道她为什么离开，也明白那样或许最好，但我依然十分恨她，让我觉得十分的——”

“无力。”

Carmen点点头，“没错。”

Sam重新在沙发上坐下，用手撑着头，“每天我都希望着我能在那时做点什么，什么都好，同时我不停的质问自己如果我真阻止了她、真做出了改变……”

「我只希望我真救到了。」

「然后，她给了我所有我一直梦寐以求的东西，接着便离开了。」

前前后后的许多片段渐渐有了联系，形成了一个完整的拼图，让Carmen不由得出了一个可怕的结论。“她是——”她犹豫了会儿，“她是去世了么？”

“没有。” Sam近乎是条件反射般的反对。

Carmen悲哀的看着她，“Sam.”

“如果发生了世界性大灾难而又只有一个人活下来的话，那也会是她。Carmen，你不知道她有多坚韧。”

“但就你的表现来讲，Sam，你这是在哀悼她。” Carmen说，不禁为Sam觉得无比可悲，“或者，至少你也有疑问。”

Sam盯着她看了好一会儿，然后视线落在远处沾着雨水的窗户上，“它们是支撑我走下去的动力。”

“它们是把你挂在悬崖边上的罪魁祸首，而且，你知道么Sam？” Carmen说，她从沙发上坐直，严肃的说：“枪击开始的时候，你大可以直接把我拖进车里或是到车后去，但是你直接扑了上来。”

Sam没有回答，眼神空洞的透过她落在远方。

“我不了解她，也不知道你们怎么回事，但我知道有求死心的人什么忙都帮不上。” Carmen继续说，然后起身去迷你酒吧那里兑了两杯酒，走回来低头冲着Sam笑了，“不管怎么说，如果没有你的话，我估计就不能站在这儿了，”她把酒杯递给了Sam，“至少这于我而言是个巨大的改变，我很感激。”

她碰了碰Sam的酒杯，然后仰头一干二净。“那么，你想玩扑克么？”她问。

*

“Ms. Groves.”

Root偏过头，发现Harold正站在她旁边，没有看她，目光坚定的落在前方。她回过头，和他一起看着纷乱的警局大门。“缉毒局今早接到了一个匿名的线报，这应该足够消除Ms. Morales的烦恼了。但因为这涉及到了几起谋杀，或者就这次来看，谋杀未遂，Mr. Reese和Fusco警探应该要忙上好一阵。”

Root斜眼看了他一眼，“Harold，你是还有什么东西要我帮忙么？”

Harold没有说话，转头盯着高处。Root顺着视线看了过去，在头上的路灯旁发现了一个摄像头。Root不知现在TM会怎样看她，执行人？威胁？还是全然无关？

她不关心。

“当我建造TM的时候，我教了它所有我能教给它的东西，逻辑、选择和结果、人类行为，以及一个人能对其他人造成多大的影响，” Harold依然看着那个一闪一闪的摄像头，“但人终究无法预测。”

Root叹了口气，突然觉得异常疲惫，“Harry，你到底要说什么？”她回过头盯着警局门口，那里行人来往不断，纷纷扰扰毫不受她的影响。“你一直希望我能相信人，而不是相信机器，”她说，“ 而且说真的，我还真信了。”她笑了出来，仰头望着天，暴雨后的天空蓝得十分澄澈，阳光也正正好，刺眼但温和。“所以这便是为什么，”她深吸了口气，“我不可能放弃，我不能放弃。”

Harold回过头看着她，“我也很想她，” 他静静的说，“有时我会发现自己在无意间盯着监控摄像看好久，希望能再见到她，我知道可能性很小，不过……”他顿住了，正迎上Root惊异的目光。

Harold很早便放弃了，她一直都明白这一点。他是那么的理智、决绝，可以不仅一次、还是两次的放任Grace Hendricks离开。痛苦，但绝不回头。

“希望令人痛苦，” Harold继续说，“但却是生存的关键。” 

“Harold …”

“Root，你不是在孤军奋战，” Harold认真的看着她，眼里平静得没有任何波澜，“我们都有着同样的伤痛，而我希望我能做的，就是为你提供安慰和帮助，只要你需要。”

Root急促的吸了口气，眼睛瞬间湿润了起来，她急急地转过头避开了Harold的视线。他们不是那种会分享感情的朋友，更不用提他们曾经还是敌人。但她确实对Harold提到过一次，但那是她以为自己要死了，如果再不说便再没有机会，而他当时的回答也让她十分感激——他都知道，但从未提起。

警局门口出现了一个异常熟悉的身影，让Root的心跳猛地加快了，血液都有些上涌。然后她才意识到那是录完口供的Carmen，这几天来她已经十分熟悉了这种跌宕起伏的感受。但在现在的距离上，Carmen还穿着Shaw的衣服……Harold顺着她的视线看了过去，“她确实和她很像。”他感慨道。

“她们不像。” 她说。Harold没有发表评论，和她静静的站在一起。Root看着Carmen在刚出门时因突如其来的阳光而眯起了眼，这和Shaw几乎就是一模一样，她用手挡着阳光，朝两边看了看方向便沿着街朝下走去。Root看着她越来越小的背影，最后在阳光下缩成一个黯淡的点，不禁一阵恍惚。“Shaw会骄傲的。”她说。

“她会的，” Harold同意道，“我们救了人。”

这一个月以来，她觉得自己似乎又回到了当年的图书馆，她还是当年那个只能无助的看着世界在眼前分崩离析的Sam，她还是那个弱小得可怜又可悲的女孩，就如同Root从未存在过一样。孤独、茫然，似乎世界之大却依然没有一个她可以前进的方向。“我总追着飘渺虚无的线索从一个死胡同到另一个死胡同，”她闭上眼，不清楚自己为何会承认这个事实，“同时Samaritan还在捣鼓着它的那些事，人们也还在纷纷死去……Harold，我这一个月里干的事不可能让她回来，我没带来一丁点儿的改变，”她耸耸肩，“至少在这之前是这样。”

Root看着湛蓝的天空，不禁想着……这样，或许她才是真正的朝Shaw进了一步。“Harold，谢谢你。”她说。


End file.
